Meer gedichten
‘s Middags in en uit de Tate Galery Hommage aan Brian de Palma Vrouwenvoeten: pumps tikken waarschuwend op het parket. De tijd der Jakobijnen is voorbij. Het uur dat de schuld moet worden ingelost is aangebroken. Suppoosten sluiten de bezoekers in. Snel glip je een andere zaal in. Daar praat een man met een andere man: lang haar, broek met wijde pijpen, begin jaren tachtig, de tragische sigaret schuin in de mond. De wenk naar iemand achter zijn rug, een jongen, een kind. Terwijl het zaad nog vloeit, en de schoot nog niet eens is bevrucht, is alles al volledig gericht op archiveren, opbergen, afleggen. Op deze foto verzamelt zich stof. Deze film wordt nooit meer gedraaid. En trots, een mannetjesputter met geoliede spieren die nooit verslappen, nooit slinken, vertoont zich even in een deuropening, glijdt even voorbij in een raam- opening, groot, sterk en onoprecht grijnzend, een rambo met de luie lach van een ondergeschikte: de ultieme ober, de dood. Poëzie in Carré 1966 Wie nam de stok van Roland Holst aan? Wie tikte zijn regels af, daar in Carré? Met vijfentwintig dichters op de bühne, het laken hangt over het tafelblad. K. Schippers leest adressen voor en Reve, in een wit pak gehuld, bestijgt zijn ezel. Johnny van Doorn raakt in een paroxisme, zo woest exuberant dat zelfs de dichters vrezen voor een psychose. Holst nochtans is onverstoorbaar en als hij zijn stok niet kwijt kan aan de microfoon, geeft hij hem af aan Simon Vinkenoog, waarna hij, van papier dat kraakt van trots, en met een hoge rug, geheimen declameert. Het publicum, geleerd en niet geleerd, zucht diep. Hier hebben ze niet meer van terug. Ik wandelde van pure vreugde Ik wandelde van pure vreugde met Vanessa Redgrave in de weiden van haar jeugd. Er hing een ademloze geur van bloemen om ons heen, een zware geur van veldbloemen en hooi. Ze was heel mooi, maar ze was veel te oud voor me, ze was zich veel te veel bewust van haar belang voor de cinematografie. Ze dacht gelukkig niet aan seks, ze was verstrooid en leunde op mijn arm terwijl ik heel geconcentreerd oreerde over Kloos. Vanessa Redgrave, ver voorbij het vlees was ze, ze hoorde niet, ze was totaal door haar eigen gedachtegang verdoofd. Ze was, zo dood als ze was, heel erg mooi. Er hing een geur van bloemen om haar heen, een zware geur van veldbloemen en hooi. Schoenen die Schoenen die knarsen op het gravel in de holle schemering, en het net hangt als een dode tussen de palen. In het clubhuis staat de beheerder aan de bar, een dikke man, die met bolle ogen over zijn malt kijkt. Op de baan begint hij traag te worden, maar hij slaat nog steeds snoeiharde volleys en met de meisjes geeft hij nooit last. Het net hangt als een dode tussen de palen. De laatste auto's rijden weg van de parkeerplaats en er rinkelen fietsbellen in het vroege duister. Neem er nog een voor je de tent afsluit. Voor je je avondronde doet, met knarsende schoenen op het gravel, in de holle schemering. Het net hangt als een dode tussen de palen terwijl je door de struiken naar de snelweg kijkt. Remises 2006 1. MRSA MRSA in de neus. ‘Te veel seks met varkens,’ gnuift het destructiebedrijf. De boer wordt in quarantaine gezet. 2. Cordon sanitaire En een cordon sanitaire rond alle basisscholen. Er wordt een task force gevormd. Van Gogh draait zich om in zijn graf. 3. Kombuis Vervolgens: 'Ze is er niet aan bedrogen; krijgt ze een steek in haar kombuis, ’t is ver van haar bruin oogen.' Zand er over. 4. Niemand is volmaakt En Jürgen Klinsmann? Op die neus heeft niemand hier het voorzien. We weten wel beter: ook op ons zelf is wel het een en ander aan te merken. Dan liever de wonderbaarlijke terugkeer van de cichliden: frauduleus misschien, maar daarvoor dekt de Nederlandsche Bank hemel zij dank ruimhartig alle schade. 5. Populisme Links over links treft uiterst rechts, het is een oude wijsheid. Zuchtend zitten commissies van wijzen om de haard. De jassen hangen in de gang te drogen. Druppels aan de neus – het is bitter koud – en met een glas jenever in de ogen. 6. Human interest En zo totdat de dag aanbreekt. Er valt maar zelden een stilte. Human interest - mits op één, twee of drie - dat garandeert de hoogste kijkcijfers. Met lijden is hier te lande niemand zuinig, zelfs op de bloemenmarkt kijkt iedereen tussen de ruikers heimelijk naar huilers. Remises in de betekenis van ‘overmakingen van geld, of geldswaarden.’ ‘Ze is er niet aan bedrogen’ etc.: zie het lied Te Hellevoetsluys daer staet een huys Canto jondo Die de hele nacht door heeft gezongen in het donker van de avocadobomen, is niet de eigenaar van de sleutel van de ochtend, degene die de heuvels heeft opgeheven, degene die de kloven sloeg waarin de slangen wachten tot de dauw zich vormt. Denk aan de boer die de wijnstokken verzorgt, overdag, in de hitte van de middag, denk aan zijn stuurse vrouw, met de snor en de te korte vingers. Achter hun rug zingt de nachtegaal in de avocado. Hij heeft niet het zand gescheiden van het water, heeft niet de hemellichten aangestoken, niet de telefoondraden getekend. Hij is de uitwisser van het verschil. Hij tikt de nacht af, de doorweekte ochtend, de harde heuvels, de overwoekerde dalen. Hij beëindigt de wereld, hij is de ontmaker, hij is de stem die opklinkt in de leegte. Bezoeksters in de Oude Hortus Ze kijken naar een scheve muur, die hier en daar met steenbreek is begroeid. Dit is dood in de pot, dat ziet een kind, de deuren met bladderende groene verf, kozijnen vermolmd en met kapotte ruiten, binnen stoffige cactussen. De gids begrijpt wel wat er schort, ze vestigt hun beleefde aandacht snel op de ginkoboom. 'Het is een relikwie,' zegt ze, 'uit het Carboon.' Ze pakt een blad en toont de nervatuur. 'De vruchten,' voegt ze er nuffig aan toe, 'ruiken niet fris.' Zeg maar naar hondenpoep. De dames zijn geamuseerd maar gaan er niet op in. Ze lopen snuivend weg, het pad op tussen de kornoeljes. Achter hen koestert zich het silhouet van de oranjerie, een boze mastodont, even in de recalcitrante zon. In de hoofdrol Ellen Vogel Hij steekt zijn armen uit, de notoire homoseksueel met zijn gevaarlijke lachje, en de zaal applaudisseert. En impulsief trekt ze haar linkerbeen op, o zo meisjesachtig, en stopt ze hem haar wang en haar borsten toe. Als een doos chocolaatjes. Voilà. De avond is zo veilig en zo feestelijk als krakend cellofaan. Onder de iep We were sitting, Guillemette Benet and I, under the elm, at the season when elms put forth their leaves. It was on this occasion that Guillemette Benet said to me: 'My poor friend, my poor friend, the soul is nothing but blood.' Le Roy Ladurie, Montaillou. Azalaïs Munier spreekt: 'We zaten op de bank, onder de iep, Guillemette Benet en ik. We praatten in die dagen alleen maar over wat de goede vrienden ons vertelden. En wat ze ons vertelden, brandde ons in hart en hoofd en hield ons uit de slaap. De wind waaide tussen de huizen en de vogels zongen. Wat een hard gelag, de ketterij, voor arme boerenmensen! En de iepen kwamen net in het blad. We zaten op de bank wol uit te kammen, en Guillemette Benet zei tegen me toen wij daar zaten, ik ontken het niet: “o arme meid, de ziel, alleen maar bloed!”' Goed, goed 1. Voor 't eerst na jaren terug bij PRV. Ze hebben er het souterrain verbouwd - bij de universiteit staan ze voor niets: een ondergrondse garage. Ik praat er wat met Kormelink en met Spans. Het blijkt dat ze iets bijverdienen, want op een gebaar van Kormelink rijdt een auto, lichtgeel, naar buiten toe. Ik denk dat het een Saab is maar bij nader toezien staat er in strak zilver TESSERO op de achterklep. ‘Een kenteken met nul-nul-nul, die kar,’ zegt Kormelink, ‘heeft hier in Nederland nog bijna niets gereden. Echt als nieuw.’ Spans lacht eerbiedig bij een achterwiel. 2. En Gerrits werkt op de bibliotheek. Ik ben geen ogenblik verbaasd. Ik moet hem even dagzeggen, maar hij is met een meisje in gesprek. Waarschijnlijk heet ze Rita. Als ik in de deur verschijn, neemt ze vlug afscheid. ‘Nee,’ zeg ik, ‘ik wil alleen maar even dagzeggen.’ Te laat, ze glipt naar buiten. Ik raak in paniek en laat de arme Gerrits in de steek. 3. Dan op de trap naar boven. Blauw velours. Kormelink vraagt me wat ik uitvoer. ‘Ik?’ Ik stotter iets. Hij lacht en zegt: ‘Ik heb hier binnenkort misschien een vrije plek.’ ‘O’, zeg ik ‘o’, en loop geërgerd weg. 4. Dit is een vreemde droom, met wortels die echt alle kanten opgaan. Boven is een deur naar rechts. Ik weet onmiddellijk dat dit de deur naar de kantine is. Maar hier is ook verbouwd. Lisette wacht me op in een bar met paars gefilterd licht. Genodigden en personeel staan door elkaar. Lisette stelt me voor aan een Arabische tolk, een meneer Mazjid. Ik zeg iets. Hij lacht ongeïnteresseerd. ‘Maar hij geeft Nederlandse les. Les, ders,’ zegt ze verduidelijkend. Achter me trekt een innemende Turkse meneer aan het touw van de blauwe luxaflex, en zegt nadrukkelijk: ‘Goed, goed.’ Een hek van melkwit zonlicht valt in het vertrek. 1973. Het Bureau Public Relations en Voorlichting van de universiteit aan de Beetsstraat in Utrecht. Schijn De tijd verstrijkt, de merels in de tuin tikken het ijzer van de avond aan met hun kleine hamers en de buren sluiten hun deuren. In de kamer maakt de realiteit weer plaats voor de schijn. Bloemen pronken in geglazuurde vazen. De televisie lekt zijn leuterpraat. Ze drinken zwarte wijn uit grote glazen. Asiel Zondag. Het regent. Urk is uitgebleekt en blak, zoals altijd. Nergens een spoor van gereformeerde baldadigheid. De straten leeg, de cafetaria's zijn uitgestorven, want de jonge knullen die doordeweeks hier soms de hele dag bierdrinken, blowen, pochen over seks met opgedirkte blonde stoten, hangen vandaag bij huis rond. Ook de dominee is thuis. Hij geeft sinds kort onderdak aan een vluchteling. Zijn vinger zoekt de Schrift af naar de plaatsen die hem ondersteunen. De bril hangt op het puntje van zijn neus terwijl zijn waterige blauwe ogen de letter onderscheiden van de geest. Achter hem, tussen keukenkastjes, is de schim zichtbaar van zijn beschermeling, die bezig is met melk en boterhammen. Buiten echt Hollands weer. Loodzware tranen biggelen langs de jaren-80-ramen. Caissière Onbewogen verdeelt ze de buit, en slaat met haar rechterhand kabbalistische codes aan op haar kasregister. We kijken schuw op de lopende band. Wanneer ben je voldaan, wrede sibille? In het wilde oosten 1. In het wilde oosten van Utrecht scharrelt een man rond om een verwaarloosd plantsoen. Hij klauwt wat in de lage struiken. Wat hij zoekt is niet erg duidelijk: een nestje met kleine eitjes die hij uit kan slurpen? afgedankt speelgoed? Niemand die iets zegt, zo zijn Utrechters niet, die kijken en die denken er het hunne van. Maar wel met Griekse beeldjes in de tuinen, en barbecuefeesten voor de hele buurt. Het wilde oosten van Utrecht. Ze heten hier Yahjah Oosterbeek, Vet of Van Megen. De auto’s hier zijn Fiat Bravo's of Ford Escorts, Mazda's, Opel Astra’s of merken die elders al lang zijn vergeten. 2. Het wilde oosten van Utrecht. Je kunt hier praten als Brugman, je kunt hier dansen als David voor de ark, op water lopen, ze zullen zich er niet anders om voelen, inlevingsvermogen is niet hun ding. Ze kijken je aan met nietsziende ogen, maar ze laten je voor elke misstap boeten. Lentebuien Krokusreces 2016 Wanneer ze in de fractiekamer zitten zijn ze eerder terneergeslagen. Buiten valt de last van hen af en lachen ze alle kritiek weg, fladderen ze als witte kakatoes in de lentebuien. Laten het water van hun veren stuiven. Florence Arno 2003 Terwijl ver weg, op een lang eiland, op een stoel, een visser vist, spartelt de zwarte vis onder de oever in iedere poel. We zitten op de balustrade. Om ons bruist en sist de stad. Je bladert in de gids. Je haalt een steentje uit je schoen. Kleren Amerikanen, altijd bezig met looks en liabilities, maar wie gelooft er nog in? zeventig jaar na dato lijkt de bevrijding vooral door zakelijke overwegingen ingegeven: de vrije markt is gewoon invulling van de leemte die ontstond door het wegvallen van wagneriaanse humbug, en in één ruk door Rusland achter het IJzeren Gordijn: oké, een meesterzet, maar al lang uitgewerkt. Vanuit ons pretpark - roze donderdag volgt naadloos op roze dinsdag, roze woensdag, en de terrassen puilen uit - volgen we trouw de schijnbewegingen van de markt, van de beurskoersen, we staren naar wat er over straat beweegt. Wie maakt ons wat! Wie maakt ons wat! Wie weet welke kleren we morgen willen dragen. Een herenboerderij in de lente Alles perfect op orde. De gevel staat al sinds 1780 pront in het zonlicht. Het koper gepoetst. De schapen zijn dartel. Ze grazen vlak voor de voordeur, daar is het gras malser. Concert Venetië 2004 1. Venetië. Oktober. Prachtig weer, maar mist op de lagune en grote plassen op de Piazza. ’s Avonds een concert in een tot schuur verbouwde kerk. Daar staan de muzikanten in fletsrose fluweel gekleed en gelig kant. Ze spelen, met het zweet op hun bepoederde gezicht en hun lippen met lippenstift gespitst, Vivaldi, Pergolesi, dat soort werk. We zitten met een grijns op onze stoel. Niet moeilijk doen. Het gaat om het gevoel. 2. Na het concert gaan ze naar buiten toe, waar ze op de kade in een gure wind nog even spelen voor hun spiegelbeeld. Maar dan sterft de muziek weg. Het geklots van golven tegen de beschoeiing wordt weer hoorbaar en een ketting die met veel geratel op een vlonder valt. Er waait een geur van stervend water over straat. Wat er kon Castellamare, maart 2012 We klikten de tuinstoelen in het slot en hingen de hele dag besluiteloos achterover in de hoogdravende zon, onder een bozige wind die zich verwarde in de haren van de mimosa. Toen het avond werd, kraakten de palmen, en bogen de cipressen bijna tot de grond. De glazen waren beslagen, en de kou ging tot het bot, terwijl we ons rusteloos bleven beraden over wat er kon. Varese We dronken blikjes bier achter de ramen van een gelateria in Varese. De vlinders hebben hier de vreemdste namen en de azalea’s onaardse kleuren. We praatten niet, we keken zwijgend toe hoe glimlachende Srilankanen met hun rozen op verkeerslichten toelopen, en de Italianen, na het werk diep in hun beige Lancia begraven, geven hun geld en rijden grimmig door met bloemen in hun schoot. Een zoete avond ontfermt zich, zingend, zachtjes zingend over de onbegrijpelijkheid van Varese. We legden geld op tafel, als bewijs van onze goede wil, en we vertrokken in de richting die ons was aangewezen. Is dit, dacht ik, het aardse paradijs? Vier uur De voorstelling speelt zich af op het plein. Op het ballet van de autodeuren – vleugels die in hun hengsels openslaan – volgt de entree van de helden. Achilles schudt Patroclus de hand. Odysseus grijnst tevreden. Alles wat gebeurt, heeft hier een diepere betekenis. Als ze zich opstellen naast hun voiture, sneven de duiven op de fontein en het water kletst in de schalen neer. Dan heft er een van hen een arm: kijk, daar. Op de koperen wijzerplaat, hoog boven de auto's, vangt de grote wijzer het licht van vier uur. mannen die elkaar ontmoeten op een plein in een grote Italiaanse stad. '' Prinsjesdag 2016 ''In de ridderzaal bij de troonrede In de volgepakte Ridderzaal heerst een zekere onzekerheid, die zich als een inktvlek verspreidt. Kamerleden schuifelen ongemakkelijk op hun stoel en zelfs de leden van het kabinet lijken inmiddels ondoorgrondelijk. Dan is de koning klaar, en ze kijken elkaar opgelucht aan. De stoelen kraken en ze beginnen allemaal tegelijk te praten. Wat later in de Kamer, is er geen vuiltje meer aan de lucht. Glimlachend wuift de voorzitter de fotografen weg en de minister van financiën legt nog eens uit wat de koning heeft gezegd. Ondertussen: de koning rijdt met zijn gemalin terug naar Huis Ten Bosch De palfreniers nemen hun steek af, en de koetsier groet met zijn zweep. De koningin heeft zich genesteld bij het raam, de koning veegt zijn haar opzij en de enorme wagenwielen van de negentiende eeuw knarsen op het asfalt. Maar het is allemaal loos alarm, er ritselen geen zaden uit de bomen en er zoeven geen duivenvleugels, de geest van de democratie waait niet voorbij. ‘Oranje boven,’ roept een mannenstem boven het geroezemoes uit. Applaus! Haastig maakt men de balkondeuren open. De koninklijke familie treedt naar voren. Schijngevechten boven Friesland Zo wild als jonge katten zijn ze, deze straaljagers. Nu zetten ze weer een kruis aan de hemel en even later zitten ze op een hoek, achter een huis, te klooien. Als jonge katten, dacht ik, al die krassen door de zonsondergang zijn van de klauwen van straaljagers, zijn van f16’s die nog nauwelijks aan luchtgevechten boven het Midden-Oosten hebben deelgenomen, maar des te gretiger tevoorschijn komen: ze hebben voor ze gaan veel tijd te doden. ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Verder naar Vertalingen